


A surprising truth

by Fenix525



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: Tilly didn’t know what to do and Michael was in the future.  Spock would be useless in this situation.  Pike had always been her hero and she’d fallen in love with home.  Now she felt a strange attraction to Number One and had started having feelings for her as well.
Relationships: pike/Tilly/number one
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Tilly walked onto the bridge to give Pike a science report he’d asked for. She blinked in confusion when she didn’t see the Captain. She didn’t notice the odd smile on Number One’s face. She adjusted her blue science jacket and moved into the Briefing room. She touched her bun to make sure it still looked decent. Standing nervously as she waited for Pike to look up. She returned his smile shyly and sat when he gestured her to take a seat.

“How are you doing Tilly ? I know it’s different I. Enterprise and you’re have to float around for the last few months.”  
“I’m settling in.”

She blinked when he stood and walked around and sat beside her. He drew a finger down her cheek softly as if caressing her soft skin. Her eyes widened at his touch as Number One strolled in and locked the door. She took the seat on the other side of her and Pike spoke softly as they started kissing her neck and stroking her thighs. She couldn’t keeping from sighing and letting her eyes drift shut. She was confused and nervous.

“Captain ?”  
“Shhh. Call me Chris. Number One is Una. We both want you Tilly. Desire you. Care for you. We decided instead of fighting over you, we would share if you agreed to it.”

She felt Una caress her cheek and turn her head face her while Chris pulled her legs apart and stroked the inside of her thigh. She felt Una’s lips on hers. The older woman used her gasp to deepen kiss. Una gripped her bun to continue kissing her as she eased down the zipper of Tilly’s jacket and parted it. Chris unzipped her pants and slipped his hand into her panties. She whimper softly into Una’s kiss as the woman kneaded Tilly’s breast while Chris slowly rubbed her pussy. Una broke the kiss and huskily spoke in Tilly’s ear.

“Let us have you sweet Tilly. We can make you feel so good...we want you so much and we’re willing to share you.”

She couldn’t help herself. She agreed to being shared by them. They stood her up and began to remove her uniform. When she blushed and voiced her worry, she was reminded that she had sound proofed the room for him and said the door was locked.

She moaned softly as the both began sucking a nipple as their hands moved over her body. She wasn’t skinny but she also wasn’t overweight. It surprised her when they were telling her she had a beautiful body.

She blinked as she was told to lay back on the table. Una smile as she eased Tilly’s legs apart. She couldn’t help the desire that went through her as Chris unzipped his pants and began stroking his cock. She watched Un smile like a cat as the woman removed her uniform before bending over. Una hooked Tilly’s legs over her shoulders and gently licked Tilly’s pussy as she felt Chris rub his cock against her own wet pussy. Una thrust her tongue into Tilly’s pussy as Chris thrust into her. She sucked at Tilly’s clit and pumped her fingers in and out of her as Christ thrust in and out of her. Tilly orgasms only to be sent soaring again by Una as Chris pounded in and out of Una. The sounds of their pleasure filled the room. Their screams of release almost echoed as the came together. 

Tilly could taste herself on Number One’s lips as she was kissed softly. Lovingly. Tears began trickling down her cheeks. She smiled when Una gently brushed the away and asked her if she was upset and regretted what they’d done. She shook her head. Chris pulled out of Una and lifted Tilly up into his arms and carried her to the couch and sat down with her. He encouraged her to straddle him and held her close as Una curled up against them and stroked Tilly’s back. Tilly told them she wasn’t used to being wanted for more that light friendship that was more acquaintance. Other than Michael, who was gone now. She explained about her cold hateful mother and all the things she used to say from her hair to her weight and that she would fail the command program. She just wasn’t used to being wanted and cared about and they were both saying they wanted her and cared for her and she felt like she was beautiful.

Nobody on the bridge was aware of what was going on because no one could hear. But a certain Vulcan knew because the Captain and First Officer had confided in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris smiled softly as her and caressed her cheek before kissing her slowly and gently. Lovingly. He whispered softly in her ear that they would always want her. Una kissed her neck and murmurs that they wanted her forever. 

She gasped softly as Chris took her hand and wrapped it around his cock, guiding her hand up and down the shaft. Una kissed along her shoulder and gently bit her shoulder.

“I want to watch you ride his cock Tilly. Mmm. I want to watch his cock disappear inside you tight pussy.”

Chris grinned, thinking he was the luckiest man in the universe as he laid down on the couch with Tilly above him. He ordered her to let down her hair. She heard Una moan as the woman sat at Chris’s head and watcher her sink down on his cock. She moaned softly as she began to ride his cock. She watched as Una moved forward and straddled Chris’s face. She returned Una’s kiss hungrily as the other woman buried her hands in her thick red curls. They caught each other’s moans as Tilly rode Chris and he fucked Una with his tongue. Una kneaded and fondled one of Tilly’s breasts as she kneaded and fondle one hers. Tilly continued to kiss the other woman until the all three came with each other once more.

By the time they were done with her, it was after the shift was over and she was sure her walk looked like she was slightly tipsy. She fixed her bun and uniform before leaving the room and moving to the turbo lift. Only to be followed in by Una. As soon as the doors closed, she found herself pinned to the wall and being kissed passionately. She couldn’t help the desire the came flamed to life again. The look in Una’s eyes told her she knew what was happening to Tilly’s body. She heard the husky voice whisper in her ear. 

“Come to my quarters in an hour Tilly...”


	3. Chapter 3

Tilly shyly waited outside Number One’s quarters and entered when told. She blinked as the woman took her hand and led into into softly lit bedroom. Scented candles were lift and Soft jazz music played as she slowly undressed Tilly. Una removed her clothing as well and took Tilly’s hand. Leading her to the bed. 

Una got on the bed, propped up on a stack of pillows and gestured for Tilly to come to her. Tilly lay beside her as Una urged her to lay her head on her breast. Una ordered the computer to play an audio book as she took one of Tilly’s hand and moved it over her pussy, showing Tilly how to pleasure her as she wrapped her arm around her. Tilly rubbed her and Una moved her finger in and out of Tilly as the erotic book played. Both women were moaning softly as Chris entered. Una had given him her lock code earlier. 

He poured himself a glass of whiskey from the waiting bottle and sat down in a chair facing the bed and unzipped his jacket and pants as he watched them. He raised a brow and Una left the bed and returned with a small box. He watched as his his First Officer ordered the Ensign to her hands and knees. The older woman lubed a vibrating butt plug and lubed the young Ensign. She gently worked it into the younger girl before switching it on. Una pushed a vibrator into her own pussy before putting on the vibrating strap on. She began thrusting in and out of Tilly as she knelt behind her. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Chris took a drink of his whiskey as he began stroking his cock while he watched, listening to the their moans and slapping bodies while the erotic novel played. He was getting closed as he stroked his cock faster and harder. Tilly screamed Una’s name as she came. Una bit Tilly’s shoulder before she pulled out and kissed her shoulder and smiled. She spoke huskily in Tilly’s ear.

“I think Chris needs some attention Sweetheart.”

Tilly blinked softly as she came down from her orgasm. She slipped from the bed and moved to Chris. She knelt between his thighs and began sucking his cock as Una removed the toys from her own body. The older woman moved closer. Una moved her hands into his silvered hair and kissed him deeply as he moved a hand into Tilly’s red curls. As he was on the verge, he pulled Tilly up to straddle his lap. He gripped his ass and pulled her down onto his cock. His voice had a slight growl to it as he told her to ride his cock. He groaned as she rode him with the vibrating plug still inserted in her beautiful ass. He groaned her name as he exploded deep inside her, emptying his body within her. She spoke softly as she lay against him.

“I think I may need to ask Dr Boyce for a higher dose of birth control.”

She yelped when he slapped her ass. Punishing her for her words. Not hard enough to hurt her but it got her attention. 

“No Tilly. I’d love to see you round with my child.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tilly blinked as she heard her name and sighed softly. She acted like an annoyed crew member likes others did but she knew he wanted more than her daily report. He wanted her too. She blinked in surprise when she saw Number One in the turbo lift. She was still having difficulties calling her Una in private.

Her drifted shut as she was pressed against the wall and kissed deeply, hungrily. She felt her jacket being unzipped and her full breast being kneaded by the other woman. She moved her hand into Una’s hair as Una moved her hand into Tilly’s hair. Both cupping the back of the other’s head. Tilly gripped and squeezed Una’s ass as the older woman kneaded her breast. They were both breathing heavily as they broke the kiss. Una moved her hand Dow Tilly’s body and undid her pants, slipping her hand inside and stroking her as she kissed down her neck. She spoke softly in Tilly’s ear as she whimpered softly for Una.

“I heard Chris calling you...I need you too Tilly. Too bad we’re almost to the bridge. Come to my quarters tonight.”

Una quickly helped her look presentable again. Una fixed her lipstick and smiled before doing Tilly’s. The young Ensign was surprised that Una had her shade in her pocket as well as her own. The woman smiled as if she knew what Tilly was thinking.

“I need to take care of my lovers Tilly. I enjoy it.”

Tilly was startled as the door opened and Una stepped out, returning to her usually seat. No one saw the woman’s grin as she faced forward. She blinked as Pike gestured for her to follow him into the Ready Room. She followed him in as he sat down. She started to sit but followed his instructions instead. She moved around the table with her report and obediently stripped as ordered. She knelt between his legs and unzipped his pants, freeing his long thick cock. She slowly rubbed her cheek up and along the length of him. She’d leaned that he loved it when she rubbed her cheek against him like a cat. She slowly licked his cock brim base to tip. He groaned softly and buried his hands in her thick curl as she slowly swallowed him inch by inch.

“God, Tilly. I love your mouth...”

She began eagerly sucking as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft, spurring on by the sounds coming from him as she began moving her fingers in and out of her pussy. Needing released as she became hotter and more arroused by the second. She ached to feel him inside her. She nearly begged for him as he gripped her hair and pulled her off his cock. He gave her the choice.

“Either ride me or bend over Tilly.”

She smiled up at him and stood. She bent over the table and braced herself. She nearly laughed when she felt the air being disturbed by his jacked being thrown on top of hers on the table. She gasped softly and moaned as she felt his large hand strike her ass and softly asked him to do it again. She been surprised that the pain could feel so good when he spanked her. By the time he thrust deep inside her, both ass cheeks were nearly red. She moaned his name as he wrapped his arms around her and began slowly thrusting in and out of her. Softly reminding her that he loved her. She softly reminded him they didn’t have long before someone got suspicious. She cried out his name as she tightened around him. She heard his groan of her name and felt him arm tighten around her as he exploded, emptying himself. Shooting deep inside her and collapsing atop her. He sweated her curls to the side and kissed along her neck as he move a hand up to caress and squeeze a breast.

“Mmmm. We really should discuss your report Tilly...”


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks later Tilly was sitting on the floor of the turbo lift with her eyes closed as the door opened. She heard a startled gasp and forced her eyes open. Groaning softly, she forced her eyes open as her chin was tilted up. She blinked, trying to make her vision focus on the blurry face. 

Pike frowned at her sluggish pulse, unfocused vision, high fever and pale sweat slick face. He called for a site to site transfer as he lifted her up into his arms. He immediately laid her on a bed and called Dr. Boyce over. He stood there next to the bed and held Tilly’s limp hand as she passed out again.

Dr. Boyce frowned as he took readings. He ordered medicine from the nurse and administered it. He sighed and looked at Pike. He spoke softly.

“Want to tell me why a poor little Ensign might be poisoned ?”  
“Excuse me ?!”  
“That girl has poison in her system. I’ve given her medicine to counteract it but I would prefer she was not alone. Perhaps she could stay with a fellow engineer.”  
“She’ll be staying with me Dr. Boyce. Call me when she wakes up.”

He walked onto the bridge angrily and ordered the chief of security to the bridge. He was sitting in the Captain’s chair when he arrived. He inform the chief of security to start an investigation immediately into the matter of Tilly’s poisoning.

He didn’t miss the anger in Una’s eyes. She loved Tilly just as much as he did. Tilly wasn’t just a lover for either one of them. He looked up at Spock and was surprised to see anger. He remembered the day Tilly came aboard and Spock had admitted he’d made a promise to Michael. To take care of Tilly.

“Spock. Number One. Dr. Boyce does not want her by herself. As I made a promise to Captain Saru, she’ll be staying under my care.”

He took a breath. He was going to jump of the cliff he’d been on for a couple of days now. He knew eventually they would make it public. He decided now was as good a time as any.

“It is not just my promise to Captain Saru that has made my decision. I am in love with Ensign Tilly. I have been in a relationship with her and will be taking care of her.”

He was discussing instructions with the Doctor in sickbay as the news of his feeling for Tilly spread through the ship like wildfire. He’d entered sickbay to find Tilly awake and had been thrilled. He was about to take the doctor’s list of instructions when he was called to the brig. 

He walked into the brig and found one of his female engineers under guard. Spock quietly informed him that the woman admitted to poisoning Tilly as a result of jealousy. The woman had seen Tilly and Pike together and decided if she couldn’t have him, Tilly couldn’t either.

He frowned. He’d been the cause of her poisoning. He was shocked someone would want to kill over him. He told Spock to do what he felt was correct. As he left he heard the woman yelling that she loved him. It didn’t compare to Tilly’s sweet voice.

He was surprised on his walk back to sickbay. Crew members were telling him that Tilly deserved be happy and if it was him that made her happy...

He stepped into sickbay and smiled when he saw her sitting on the side of the bed, dressed and ready to go. He took the doctor’s instructions and escorted her to his quarters. He blinked as they entered to find his quarters lit by candles with light soothing music playing and a romantic dinner laid out. 

Una was sitting on the sofa and smiled softly as they entered. She took Tilly’s hand and led her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Una stripped and helped Chris strip Tilly. She stepped into the shower and Chris helped Tilly in. He shampooed her hair, massaging her scalp, and Una lathered soap over Tilly’s body. They gently tended to their weak lover. Kissing Tilly’s skin softly before Chris turned off the water. He stepped out and dried off before assisting Una with drying off Tilly and herself. 

They put on robes and walked out to the dining table. Chris sat down and pulled Tilly into his lap. Una began to feed her bites of the bland food Dr. Boyce requested she eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Tilly had been passed in in Chris's bed when he went to start his shift on the bridge He purchased a knee length blue lace trimmed silk nightgown for her and a matching one in red for Una on his last trip to a planet. Both had the curved sweet heart neckline and was held up by a single thin ribbon over each shoulder and a slit up to just below the hip. He also purchased the matching lace panties in each of the two colors.

He'd left her communicator attached to the nightgown so he could go into his ready room periodically and check on her vitals. He quietly slipped into his quarters at lunch time and wandered into his bedroom. He smiled at her sleeping floor. It had been two days and the poor young woman was still a little weak and still on the bland diet. She'd wanted to return to her duties and he'd refused, telling her to wait a couple more days. That everyone understood because of what had happened to her. 

He moved to the bed and geting drew the cover off of her. He eased up the silk nightgown and carefully drew her blue lace panties down her legs and dropped them on the floor.   
He smiled at the soft sigh she made in her sleep as he parted her thighs and kissed his way up the inside of her thigh. He gently licked the edges of her pussy before lightly blowing on the damp flesh, enjoying the moan. He smiled and began loving her pussy with his tongure, careful not to wake her just yet. He flicked his tongue against her clit before lightly sucking as he began pushing a finger into her and withdrawing. Moving in and out. He felt a hand gripping his hand as she began writhing on the bed, moaning deeply. He sucked her clit harder as he added a second finger and curling them inside her as he pumped them in and out of her. Faster and harder until she was screaming his name and cumming for him. She went limp again on the bed, panting softly. 

He moved off the bed and slowly removed his uniform as she watched. He moved back onto the bed and moved her legs further apart, moving between her legs. He kissed her deeply, lovingly begore ordering her to wrap her legs around him. To let him do the fucking since she was still weak. Before she could answer him, he was thrusting in and out of her tight body and she became lost in her own pleasure as he pounded in and out of her. Her nails digging into his back as he began fucking her hard and fast until them both came. Tilly screaming his name and Chris groaning hers deeply as he lost himself within her. Emptying his body. He collapsed in her embrace and kissed her softly. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent. He whispered that he loved her and begged her to never leave him. That he would leave Starfleet for her if she decided she didn't want to do it anymore.

They slowly loved each other until Una came to check on them. The older woman had made love to Tilly while Chris watched. Tilly watched a hungry Christ fuck Una even harder than he'd fucked her. The rough almost brutal fucking turned her on as she watched. She let them blindfold her and tie her wrists behind her back. Her moans of pleasure as Chris abused her luscious ass made both Una and Chris hungry for her and they enjoyed each other.

The eventually got around to lunch. Tilly announced she was unable to move from Una's arms so Chris had walked naked into the dining area, giving Tilly a fabulous view of his ass and a wonderful view of his cock as he came back in with a tray of bland snack type foods for Tilly. As she lay in Una's arms, being lovingly stroked by her, Chris gently fed her bites.

"You're both going to spoil me. I don't want to get better if this is the way you treat a sick lover..."


End file.
